objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
ABFP 1: It's Good to be Back
(Shows the sun rising) Australia Flag: Alright mates, welcome back to Battle For Pain, or should I say... Another Battle For Pain? *Sniggers* Anyway, we have some new contestants. Come and introduce yourselves, mates! Vinicius: *Walks up* Hello, I'm Vinicius. If you don't know what I'm supposed to be, I'm a colourful combination of all wildlife animals. Campfire: *Shouts* Is that why you have a tail? Vinicius: Uhh... yeah? Rubik's Cube: *Shouts* And is that why you're not an object? Vinicius: Yeah, but for some reason on my belly I have a face with object limbs and legs under my feet. *Walks off* Thanos Pie: Hey, I'm Thanos Pie. Whenever someone messes with me, I snap them. Thanos: Hey look! I found my long lost brother! Thanos Pie: I'm not your long lost brother. Thanos: *Whispers angrily* Listen here you, you are '''my long lost brother. And if you think you aren't my long lost brother, you can fudge off. Thanos Pie: *Snaps Thanos* Thanos: Australia Flag, I don't feel so good... Australia Flag: You alright mate? Thanos: I don't know what's happening... Thanos: I don't wanna go... *Disintegrates away* Australia Flag: Oh well. He'll be back anyway. Vinicius: What's the prize by the way? Australia Flag: The prize is €9,000 and an ambulance mate. S'more: I thought it was a pet unicown! Australia Flag: Sorry but it's still an ambulance and €9,000 mate. Yoghurt: Pouvez-vous arrêter de nous appeler "compagnon"? Ça devient ennuyeyx. Virus: (Sarcastically) Wow, I totally understood what you just said. Yoghurt: Finalement! Une personne qui me comprend! Virus: Err... I don't speak French. Australia Flag: Anyway mates, let's get started. Later that day... Australia Flag: Alright mates, form your teams of six! You only have three minutes. Go! Protein Bar: Hmm, who should I pick? I know! I'll pick Vinicius. Vinicius: Yes! Did you hear that Ghost? Ghost: *Looks at Vinicius and smiles* Thanos: Guess who's back, baby! Protein Bar: Thanos? I thought you were snapped by Thanos Pie! Thanos: Yeah, but in a few minutes after being snapped you come back to life. Protein Bar: I know I hate saying this but, do you want to be in my team? Thanos: Sure. We also need three other people to have six members. Vinicius: What about Ghost? Protein Bar: Sure! Thanos: Y'know Protein Bar, I'm actually starting to like you. Protein Bar: Let's just agree that we're both strong. Thanos: Okay. Rubik's Cube: Can I join? Thanos: Yup. Virus: *Spins up to them in tornado form* Hey Vsauce, Virus here! Can I join? Rubik's Cube: Yes. Virus: (Excitedly) Yes! *Nudges Rubik's Cube* Rubik's Cube: *Starts coughing* Guinness: Hmm... I'll pick S'more. S'more: Yay! Hewwo fweind! :3 Guinness: Yeah whatever. S'more: I'ww piwk Campfiwe! Campfire: Why do you always have to pick me? S'more: Because I wove you! Campfire: That's kinda weird. Pencil Case: Can I join? Guinness: No way hosay! I'm not gonna let a giant fat slob like you in my team! Pencil Case: Stop calling me fat! Guinness: ok fatty Pencil Case: STOP! Guinness: no u Pencil Case: Grrr! Guinness: (Mimicking Pencil Case) Grrr! Yoghurt: VOUS DEUX, ARRÊTEZ! S'more: *Hugging Pencil Case* Don't wowwy penciw case! He's vewy mean! Guinness: HEY! Australia Flag: You only have a couple of minutes left mates! Yoghurt: Puis-je déjà rejoindre? Guinness: What the fudging hail did you say? Yoghurt: Langue! Guinness: wut Yoghurt: Ugh! *Pulls out phone and turns on Google Translate* Guinness: What are you doing? Yoghurt: *Shows Guinness phone* Lang-u-age. Guinness: Oh! Language. You wanted me to mind my language! Listen here Madame, you don't tell me what to do. Yoghurt: *Types and shows the screen to Guinness again* Guinness: Okay fine, you can join. Pencil Case: Can I join again? Guinness: *Moans* FINE! But don't get into trouble. Pencil Case: Yay! S'more: Yay! Weww done! Guinness: We need one more person. S'more: Wet's choose Thanos Pie! He wooks wonewy. I know! I'ww give him a big hug! Campfire: I don't think that's such a good idea... S'more: *Runs up to Thanos Pie and wraps her armsround him* Join us pwease! Thanos Pie: *Snaps S'more* Campfire: S'MORE NO! S'more: *Disintegrates away* Thanos Pie: Okay. Australia Flag: Alright mates, time's up! Now you must choose your team names. If all of you mates can't choose, I will. Good luck! One minute later... Australia Flag: Have you mates chosen? Everybody: No. Australia Flag: Then I'll choose. Australia Flag: *Walks up to Guinness, Yoghurt, Campfire, Thanos Pie and Pencil Case* You mates are the Lil Uzis. Australia Flag: *Walks up to Protein Bar, Vinicius, Thanos, Virus, Rubik's Cube and Ghost* And you mates are the 21 Savages. Vinicius: I like that name actually. '''MORE COMING SOON! Category:ABFP Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Another Battle For Pain